1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone, and more particularly, to a portable telephone through which a user can have a conversation regardless of the position or direction of the portable telephone, a control method thereof, and a recording medium therefor. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2002-8463, filed Feb. 18, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable telephones are widely used and the number of users is increasing, the types of demands of the users varies. Accordingly, portable telephones have various functions. Particularly, since younger people generally favor small-sized portable telephones, a folder type composed of an upper part and a lower part is employed in order to decrease the size of portable telephones.
Conventional portable telephones have a speaker and a microphone at opposite ends thereof regardless of whether they are folder type or normal type, so users can satisfactorily hold a conversation over portable telephones only when they hold portable telephones in a certain direction, in which a speaker is positioned close to a user's ear and a microphone is positioned close to the user's mouth.
As described above, according to conventional portable telephones, users need to hold portable telephones in a certain direction to hold a conversation. When a user picks up a portable telephone in the wrong direction, the user cannot avoid the hassle of changing the positioning of it to hold a smooth conversation.